peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 May 1983
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1983-05-30 ;Comments *Peel plays the "very, very slow version" of Rescue before re-cueing. *John returned that night from a week off, spent in the Netherlands (compering the Pinkpop festival - see Gigography) and Germany. He mentions playing football at the festival with Simple Minds and plays a live track from the band's set there. *Peel met some of the members of Die Toten Hosen while in Germany the previous week. They'd drunk Bommerlunder schnapps in a "most peculiar little bar" in Düsseldorf. Peel verdict: "extraordinary stuff... the nearest thing that I can imagine is anything like it to drink is one of those highly volatile and unstable fuels that the Germans used to power their rocket planes during the Second World War." *Whilst in Amsterdam, Peel had paid handsomely to buy copies of the NME and Melody Maker to find that both had made 'Pills And Soap' by the Imposter single of the week. This was Elvis Costello in (thin) disguise. Sessions *Frank Chickens, #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1983-05-16. *Gymslips, #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1983-04-30. *(Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Congo Ashanti Roy & Singers and Players: African & Blood (10") On-U Sound :JP: "It's always strange when you've been away for a week. I never dare go away for longer than a week in case you come back and they say, 'John Peel? No, don't think anybody of that name works here.'" *Gymslips: Silly Egg (Peel Session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Rescue (starts at wrong speed) *Rubber Rodeo: The Good The Bad And The Ugly *Frank Chickens: Sake Ballad (Peel Session) *Simple Minds: League of Nations (12" - Sweat In Bullet) Virgin VS 451-12 *Culture: Get Ready To Ride The Lion To Zion (LP - Two Sevens Clash) *Gymslips: Wandering Star (Peel Session) *Virgin Dance: Are You Ready (For That Feeling)? (7") Probe Plus *Imposter: Pills And Soap (7") *Mo-Dettes: Paint It Black (7") Deram *Frank Chickens: We Are Ninja (Peel Session) *Orange Juice: Flesh Of My Flesh (7") Polydor :JP: "Produced by Dennis Bovell, who many years ago also produced this:" *Slits: Typical Girls *Natural Ites Picture On The Wall File ;Name *a) _303_830503.mp3 *b) _303_830503.2.mp3 *c) 1983-05-30 John Peel BBC Radio 1.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:47:45 *b) 00:48:17 (first 17 minutes only) *c) 00:56:59 ;Other *Files created from T303 of 400 Box. The tape runs around 6% too slow. *Peel gives a time check of 11:11 after playing the Orange Juice track, so the recording starts at around 10:20 on the evening of broadcast. *a) The start of the first file includes a few minutes of something else, perhaps an FM show or a record. *b) The second file contains around 17 minutes of this show, before abruptly cutting to the following night's show. Many thanks to RC! *c) Re-up by Bill, speed-corrected and edited into one file. Many thanks to him. ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable *c) Mooo Server Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Wrong Speed Moment